1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional electrode and a biological probe comprising the same, and particularly to a three-dimensional electrode with cell affinity and capacitive coupling and a biological probe comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of science and technology, fields, detection items and precision requirements covered by the biomedical detection industry have been progressively increased, wherein the developments of the examination and treatment methods of many diseases associated with neurology, e.g., Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, sleep disorders, epilepsy, etc. must be carried out with high professional requirements and specific detection instruments. In general, the activities of the neural network are accomplished mainly by transmissions of electrical signals. Therefore, by detecting the transmission mechanisms and principles of the electrical signals of the neural system in the neural networks and the regulation of the electrical signals of the neural system by external factors, etc., we may have a further understanding about neurophysiology and related diseases.
Among them, the activities of the neural cells in the brain are usually accomplished by transmissions of electrical signals. Thus, in the related fields of the neurophysiological detection, neural probes are often used to stimulate or measure the neural cells, so as to understand the physiological function of the nerves. However, a variety of traditional developed microelectrode probes may have issues such as too large size, which may result in harming the cells, a high impedance, and insufficient cell affinity and so on. Therefore, the traditional microelectrode probes can not detect the activities of the neural cells reliably nor for a longer period.
To sum up the foregoing descriptions, developing an electrode probe, which has a sufficient cell affinity, a low impedance, and high capacitive coupling, is the most important goal for now.